


kill of the night

by algebraicmutiny



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Number Five | The Boy, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algebraicmutiny/pseuds/algebraicmutiny
Summary: "Diego wakes up cold, naked and confused in an alley on a freezing winter morning.His first thought is, unsurprisingly, 'Eudora is going to kill me.'His second thought is, 'Who the fuck is that?'"or, creatures of the night.





	kill of the night

**Author's Note:**

> my other fics are driving me up the wall. this is gonna b the one i come to when im stuck with the rest lmfao but hopefullly i'll keep it at 5 chapters. this 1st one is basically an intro and the others will b longer. enjoy.

Diego wakes up cold, naked and confused in an alley on a freezing winter morning.  
  
His first thought is, unsurprisingly, _Eudora is going to kill me_.  
  
His second thought is, _Who the fuck is that_?  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" he snaps at the shadowy figure standing up against the wall, not even bothering to try and cover himself up. Whoever this person is, they've probably been around for long enough that they've already seen everything he wouldn't have wanted them to see. The figure shrugs lightly before throwing a bundle towards him.  
  
"Clothes," they say simply, and Diego just stares, bewildered.  
  
"What?" he asks.  
  
"Clothes," they repeat, sounding amused. "Put them on. As attractive as I'm sure all the ladies find you, I am not interested in eyeing up your junk."  
  
Diego puts the clothes on.  
  
As he struggles into the jeans, he notices something odd; there are claw marks up and down his right thigh, like something had a good go at mauling him. It makes him feel a bit nauseous. "What happened to me?" he asks, and the figure laughs.  
  
"Makes sense that you wouldn't remember," they say, before pausing momentarily and ducking their head. When they lift it back up again, Diego can see the glow of a lit cigarette. "Werewolf attack. You got kind of banged up, man."  
  
Diego gapes at them. "W-werewolves aren't real," he manages to say incredulously, scowling fiercely at the appearance of his stutter. The stranger huffs a chuckle, puffing on their cigarette.  
  
"Yeah, well, I thought vampires weren't real until a one night stand ripped my throat out in a back alley," they state bluntly. "Ruined my favourite mesh shirt and my social life. So fucking rude, honestly."  
  
Diego blinks rapidly. "Vampire?" he croaks out, and the figure pushes themself up from their slouched position against the wall and into the pale wash of a streetlamp filtering in from the main street.  
  
The first thing Diego notices is that the man (he thinks they're a man) is stunningly beautiful; not his type at all, but he has a certain unnatural allure to them, with bright green eyes that seem to glow and dark curls that bounce with every movement, skin an almost unhealthy pale. His full lips curl into a smirk around his cigarette, and he cocks his head at Diego. "Yeah," he says, and flashes his teeth at him. Fangs. "Eighties-made, baby. You'd be hard pressed to find another one like me."  
  
Diego just blinks again, confused.  
  
"The AIDS crisis was a bit of a turnoff for vamps at the time so most of them just hibernated for a bit," he rambles on, waving a hand around. "Came back in time for the late nineties, of course. Who could miss that fashion disaster? Certainly not me, and certainly not the rest of the gay vamps. It was iconic. We were iconic." He sighs wistfully. "Good times, man."  
  
"Uh, sorry to interrupt," Diego says, not bothering to sound sorry at all. "But who are you, exactly?"  
  
The man stares at him for a moment before barking out a harsh laugh. "My apologies," he murmurs. "My name is Klaus. Klaus Young. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"My name is--" Diego begins, but Klaus waves him off.  
  
"I know who you are, Diego Rodriguez," he says breezily. "No need for introductions. Now," he claps his hands together. "Let's get out of here before the sun comes up. I'd rather not get burnt to a crisp, and you shouldn't be walking around in broad daylight like that."  
  
"Um, I can get back to my place, I think," Diego says, but Klaus just tuts at him.  
  
"No can do, sweetie," he coos. "We need to get you cleaned up before you go home to your fiancé. Don't worry, I know just the place."  
  
Diego finds himself trailing after Klaus, who chatters aimlessly the whole time. He's always glancing up at the sky, hissing and walking faster as it gets lighter, and Diego is almost having trouble keeping up by the time they duck into an alcove in an alley. Klaus knocks three times on the door frantically, eyes trained on the light that's creeping down the cobblestone pavement, and theres a small 'shk' sound as an opening appears in the door.  
  
"Password," says a bored sounding voice.  
  
"Let me in!" Klaus yelps. "The sun is coming up, you dick, do you want me to fry?"  
  
The voice sighs, and the opening clicks closed before Diego hears a jangling noise. Klaus is hopping from one foot to the other, nervously twitching, and when the door swings open, he hurls himself inside and onto the small person who was behind it. Diego follows him in cautiously, and jumps when the door slams shut behind him.  
  
"Get off me, freak," the person yells, as Klaus wraps himself around their body like an octopus. "Stop it!"  
  
"Five, Five, my favourite sibling," Klaus is crooning. "Always so helpful, always there for me."

Diego takes a moment to look around the room. It's covered wall to wall in writing; what seem to be maths equations mixed in with recipes and drawings of strange plants. There are crystals and vials everywhere, and a mannequin sits propped up in a chair. Diego finds that the weirdest thing, out of everything he's seen so far.

  
'Five' is flailing now. "Get off, get off!" they shriek, and Klaus finally disentangles himself from the child-like person who had let them in. They huff, disgruntled, and straighten their jacket. They're  _tiny_ , dressed in a school uniform with shorts and knee high socks. They can't be older than thirteen, but they have an air about them that suggests wisdom beyond their apparent years. "Okay. Now why have you brought a dog into my house?"  
  
"A dog?" Diego asks, shrilly. Klaus winces.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna have to talk about that," he says. "Diego, you're a werewolf. Five, this is Diego. Diego, Five. Five is a witch. Say hi to Five."

"I am not a witch, I am a warlock," Five snaps. "A sorcerer, if you will, but not a glorified graveyard goth."

  
"A werewolf?" Diego feels like he's going to pass out. Five pinches the bridge of their nose.  
  
"This is going to be a long day," they sigh.  
  
Diego passes out.


End file.
